Impure
by Simpleorchid
Summary: Jamie is now at the age of 20 and notices his feelings towards Jack may not be what he thought they were. How will Jack react and what will happen when Pitch comes back into the picture to once again cause chaos for the Guardians. *warning* Contains yaoi, violence and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Impure**

**Chapter 1: Burgess**

Jack Frost glided along the cold wind occasionally waving his staff lazily to form a beautiful floral display of Frost on the roads of Burgess. He sighed happily as he used the wind's current to swirl gracefullt through the air occasionally have to miss a particularly tall tree or building. He made his way to his beloved pond to make sure the ice was still thick as he was wary and always careful that the events that had befallen him must never repeat. Satisfied that the ice was safe he added Frost to the surrounding trees leaving behind the beautiful pattern once again. He smiled warmly at his work, there was always something special about winter in Burgess, this was afterall where it had all happened. Jack decided it was time to visit Jamie as he hadn't seen him in a while. Jamie of course had grown up and was now taller than Jack at age 20. However, he was one of the few adults that had retained his belief in the Guardians to which Jack was ever thankful.

He floated gracefully towards Jamie's house with a big grin on his face, excited to see his best friend. He dropped down onto the window ledge and peered into Jamie's room, he was back from college for the winter holidays and still had his suitcase laid out on the floor. Jack gazed around the room it had changed a lot from when they first met. Gone were the drawings of their adventures, replaces with photos of friends and posters. However, there was one drawing that remained, slightly yellowed from the many years that it had hung on the wall, it was a drawing of Jamie and Jack with big mischevious grins spread across their faces. Jamie had tried to replace it with a photo once but found that Jack didn't appear on the screen. And so had kept the drawing of his Best Friend instead.

The door opened and the lights blazed on in the room as Jamie stretched and stepped into his old room. He spotted the Frost on the window and ran excitedly towards them, throwing them open only to be disappointed by the abscence of Jack. Jamie took a step back, turned towards his bed and sighed, closing his eyes and stretching once again, as he did this Jack enterered the room with a mischevious smile and placed his hands on Jamie's hips, making him giggle and gasp at the same time. Jamie turned round and threw his arms arounds Jack, pulling him into a long and comfortable hug. Jamie sighed happily as he felt Jack's familiar cold body tucked in his larger one. Jack noticed that Jamie had put on some muscle weight which emphasized that Jamie was now older than him in appearance to which he silently huffed. They pulled apart and sat facing each other on Jamie's bed.

"I'll be here for 4 weeks!" Jamie started, excitedly.  
"Great, plenty of time to play," Jack exclaimed childishly, unaware that Jamie was well past the appropriate age to spend his whole holiday playing outside in the snow.

They spent the next hour catching up on one another's live, Jamie telling Jack stories of the parties he'd been to whilst Jack told stories of snow days and tricks that he had been playing on the ever annoyed Bunnymund. Jack sighed in content as he allowed a few snowflakes to float in the chilled air which always caused a big smile to be plastered on Jamie's face.

Jack did not however realise that Jamie was instead concentrating on his features. Jamie stared intently into the large blue eyes in front of him, the pale skin and his always flawless white hair. His eyes trailed down Jack's neck, eargerly wanting to know what was beneath his commonly worn and frost-bitten hoodie. He followed the tightly clad legs down to his pale, bare feet which were somehow always clean. Jack was sat semi-crossed legged with one leg stretched out and just touching Jamie's knee. Jamie resisted running his hand up Jack's leg and instead tried to refocus back in on the conversation...

"... almost fell down but I managed to slide his sledge round to a safe place, it was amazing if only he could have seen his rescuer," Jack laughed, which Jamie nervously joined in with.  
"Ahh... I've been talking too much," Jack announced, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  
"you're right! You have..." Jamie hissed, and Jack looked surprised.

Jamie's expression suddenly changed into a large smile as he tackled Jack and gently tickled his sides and elicited the sweet songbird like laughter, which he had craved. Jamie's hands however wandered a little too low before he realised, but Jack was still smiling and laughing, this encouraged Jamie more as he dipped his hand under the Jacket and lightly caressed the milky, smooth skin beneath. His hands rose up and brushed against Jack's nipples and Jamie noticed the faint purple blush forming on Jack's cheeks as he continued to laugh gently. Jamie dipped his hand lower to the delicate, and ever so sensitively, ticklish skin just before Jack's boxers. He suddenly dipped his hand under the waistband and Jack sucked in a quick breath, his eyes wide with confusion. When he realised where Jamie had ventured he quickly pulled away until his back was resting against the headboard, looking confused and startled. Jamie's heart was racing, was this a rejection?

"I... Jack... I... I love you, I've always loved you and I thought you love me back?" Jamie questioned unable to keep the shakiness out of his voice.  
"What... Jamie were friends... best friends...?" Jack questioned before a smirk crossed his face.  
"Haha, stop joking now Jamie... we... I should get back to my duties, " he finished nervously.

Jamie's face grew angry and he pushed himself across the bed, smashing his hot mouth violently against Jack's icy lips. Jack gasped and pushed Jamie off of him but Jamie came back for more. He moved his hand once again under the shirt and felt Jack stop struggling, feeling relieved he looked up at Jack. His smile faded however when he saw the crystal tears falling from the smaller boy. Jack quickly rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want you... I don't want this. I want our friendship back, like it was... just friends." Jack mumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

Jamie felt many emotions with that sentence; regret, embarrassment and finally anger. There was no one he could have felt so strongly towards Jack unless there was some sort of reason or incentive.

"You've led me on!" he shouted, anger evident across his usually calm features.  
"No... I never..." Jack mumbled weakly before being interrupted.  
"Yes you did, you did this on purpose, you made me love you so much Jack. It feels like my heart is about to burst with you. This... is all your fault..." Jamie said menacingly. "I'll take you as an apology... I deserve this Jack, i've loved you for so long."

Jack couldn't think of a response. Had he really led him on. But he had never had thoughts of taking their relationship further, he had always loved Jamie as if he were a ... brother. Jack gasped, maybe Jamie had mistaken Jack's love as attraction, he felt so ashamed of what he had done to Jamie that he didn't put up a fight and just closed his eyes as Jamie pushed him down and pinned his hands above his head. Jamie brushed his lips against Jack's in a test before slipping his tongue in Jack's mouth eliciting a grunt from Jack, who had squeezed his eyes shut and willed the kiss to end. Jamie's hand ventured to the front of Jack's trouser and his eyes opened wide at the contact, he started to struggle, this was not what he wanted. However, Jamie ignored Jack's apparent discomfort and slip his hand under Jack's boxer and touched Jack's crotch. Jack bucked up and threw Jamie off of him.

"No... I don't want this... " he stammered as he scrambled towards the window, "Jamie... I'm sorry... "  
"Get out! Get out, you slut! You've led me on, I loved you. You stupid slut..." Jamie yelled, edging towards Jack menacingly.

Jack whimpered, letting the tears fall on his face, wondering how he had ever got into this situation. He tried to apologise once more before fleeing from the room to his precious lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Shadows

Jack sat sulking on the surface of the lake he called home. He knew the situation with Jamie was bad, if only there was a way to tell him he was sorry for ever leading him on... without it leading to another argument. Jamie was the one person Jack thought he would never fall out with. Sure he'd had fights with Bunnymund and even North had been upset with him for accidentally turning Phil into a giant Yeti ice pop when he had been getting on his last nerve. Jack sighed and brought his knees up close to his chest. Never in his wildest imaginations had he thought he would ever be afraid to visit Jamie's house. He feared he would be turned away, that there would be no warm smile to welcome him. Jamie had been the first to believe in him and even as his friend's beliefs had faded away he held his closely to his chest.

Jack spent that night gathering courage to talk to Jamie, to apologise... until he saw the tell-tale whoosh of North's snow-globe above in the starry sky. Jamie must have summoned them? Curious jack flew towards the house and hid himself on the roof so that he could hear the conversation below. He heard the gruff voice of North, the tang of Bunnymund's and the sweet harmony of Tooth's voice drift through the wind. His chest tightened as they were answered by Jamie. Jack clutched his fist to his heart willing it to slow down.

"It's Jack, Jack betrayed me... " Jamie stammered, " He led me on, he let me believe that he loved me as I loved him.."

Tooth stepped forward to comfort him, looping her arm around his shoulders. She sighed heavily and looked at Jamie's broken eyes as he struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"Jack is... young..."  
"That's the thing though, he's three hundred years old and we still treat him as if he were a child... he should know what it means to be an adult. He can't be as naive as he seems... I thought... I thought he loved me..."  
"We all did, mate. That ridiculous little show pony... messing with everything," Bunnymund piped up, making everyone gasp. "Jack was leading you on, we all saw how much he loved you... " To which Tooth and North reluctantly agreed.  
"I just wish he would love me back, I put so much love into our relationship, I came back to Burgess so often... I just..."  
"Calm down sweetheart, tell us what happened..." Tooth soothed, as she sat him down on his bed.

Jamie began to tell them of how they had caught up and how he had started tickling Jack and how he thought he had responded to it. He failed to mention how he had forced himself upon Jack as he was hugely embarrassed Jamie then says that Jack allowed him once more before finally stopping him and leaving. The guardians didn't know what to say... as they had only heard one side of the story. Bunnymund decided to speak up once again.

"Do we all agree that we believed that Jack loved Jamie?" he questioned gaining several nods. "well then... he's led him on, sorry mate... i knew he was bad news from the start... ever since the blizzard... "  
"Of '68... yeah, yeah, we know..." North cut in, "I just thought he'd grown up since the whole thing with Pitch."  
"He's so selfish..." Jamie sobbed and everyone reluctantly nodded.

Jack stood up from his place on the roof, he could feel the tears falling fast from his eyes but refused to make a noise. His heart ached at the thought that his fellow guardians had little faith in him... what was even worse was that he had obviously upset Jamie even if it had been a complete accident. Wiping away his tears angrily, he used the wind to launch himself angrily towards his home, the lake. The moment his feet touched the thick ice, he knew something was amiss. He looked up to see dark shadows in the form of clouds covering the man in the moon, however, he did not feel quite alone. He turned sharply only to be hit hard on his head. He fell to the ice, his head ricocheting off the cold surface with a sickening crack. He could feel sticky liquid dripping through his head as his eyes blurred in and out of vision, the last thing he saw was the shadow of a man he had believed was dead.


	3. Author's note

**Authors Note: **

Hey guys, I'll keep this short.

I hope you have enjoyed the two previous chapters

as much as I did to write them and I hope the grammar

is acceptable. Hopefully this story will become more exciting as

it continues. I'm liking the plotline so hopefully I will be able to write a

chapter a day.

Please review as this is my first fanfiction and I am hoping it's alright.

Thank you, enjoy


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

Jack's head was killing him, he could feel a strange wetness on the back of his head where the pain was radiating from. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. After overcoming the initial dizziness from the wound he prized his eyes opens and searched for a tell-tale sign as to where he was. He tried to bring a hand to rub his tired eyes but found them bounds tightly by black sand above his hand. He started to panic as images of a dark shadow re-entered his memory... This must be Pitch's world. Jack struggled uselessly against his bonds which held him up with his feet barely reaching the ground and therefore causing a great strain on his arms. He continued to struggle, ignoring the pain shooting through the back of his head. He gave up a while later after feeling a searing pain in his arm and the warm trickle of his own blood. Jack pushed his head back against the wall behind him before pulling it away sharply in pain.

From the darkness Jack heard someone tut, which caused him to swing his head round in search of his captor, but only saw the shadows. Pitch emerged from the shadows and paced slowly towards Jack filling him with his fear. Jack pushed his body as far back as he could before realising how weak he locked. he then curled his hands into fists and growled a warning at Pitch.

"Let me go Pitch, or else!" Jack glared deeply at the man he hated, who was stood only a metre away from him.  
"Or what Jack, you think you're precious fellow guardians are willing to help you after you did that to poor Jamie,"  
"You leave him alone!" Jack snarled, teeth bared in anger.  
"Or what Jack, you've ruined his life, and I didn't even have to lift a finger. You've turned them away from you. They think you led him on unfairly" Pitch laughed without humour, which left the hairs on the back of Jack's neck standing on edge.  
"But... I didn't..." Jack started, before Pitch interrupted him.  
"Oh we both know that... but what's important is that they don't know that..." he mocked, "You've isolated yourself, with your ridiculous naivety, maybe this will make you think twice about your childish pranks."

Pitch moved slowly closely till his face was inches from Jack's. Jack could taste the hatred in the man's breath mixed in with the sickly metal smell of fresh blood. Jack held his breath for a moment, before glaring at his captor.

"You can't scare me, Pitch!" he spat out. Receiving a worrying smirk.  
"Oh, you'll soon change your mind when your beloved Jamie doesn't believe in you any more." He whispered almost seductively in Jack's ear, making him squirm.

Pitch then disappeared back into his shadows leaving Jack to hang his head. His head had begun to throb painfully again now that his distraction had left and soon his body swayed with tiredness. He stayed stubbornly awake for as long as he could until his head lolled in completer and utter exhaustion.

'Jack... how could you do this to me!' Jamie's voice hissed, and causing a huge panic to stir within Jack, but when he opened his eyes he was in the same dark cavern. He could hear the echo of Jamie's voice bounce of the wall, a voice filled with disappointment and it chilled Jack to the bone. Jack pulled once again at the chains on his arms, trying not to moan as the wounds on his wrists reopened. He soon became weary of the tugging at his arms and hung his head limply staring at his now filthy, bare feet. He heard the whispers of shadows as Pitch formed out of the darkness.

Pitch took one look at Jack, had he lost his will already, how very droll he thought to himself. However, he brightened when Jack lifted his head painfully to glare at the Bogeyman.

"Ah still some fight, Jack," he snarled, "I can't wait to break you, you'll know once more what it is to be unnoticed"

Jack held his glare, all the while feeling like his chest was going to tear open from the loud and unsteady heartbeats. Pitch sauntered over, conjuring up a looming chair from his black sand which allowed him to be as comfortable as he pleased as he watched Jack in immense pain. Jack still looked defiantly at his captor as horses were conjured up around the both of them. Their cries brought shivers to his spine as they resembled greatly the despairing cries of the children he tried to desperately to keep happy. He wished to cover his ears tightly, but could not move his arms and inch and moaned lowly as the chains cut deeply once again into his already raw skin.

"My nightmares Jack are stronger, they absorb fear you see, the cries you hear, they are from children. Poor little things, abuse Jack, it fuels me!" Pitch laughed maniacally and Jack shivered in disgust.

Pitch pushed himself off his throne and got to within an inch of Jack's face. Jack could feel his breath on his neck, and it made him feel sick and disgusting. Before he knew it there was a sharp pain in his thigh, and a sudden heat. He couldn't help but scream out, tears tracking down his eyes and his eyes flashed in and out of vision as he adjusted to the pain. Pitch moved away revealing the black dagger that was crumbling away. It was buried in Jack's thigh and he could see that it was deep. Blood gushed from the wound, seeping into his trousers and trickling down his legs to pool at his feet. Jack held back the sobs as well as his breath as the knife finally disappeared to reveal a very deep gash. He glared at Pitch, hating every ounce of the demon before laughed loudly and what could be mistaken for merrily at seeing Jack's pain. However, upon a message from one of his Nightmares decided to leave Jack for the night to go create chaos in the real world. With this he took a hold of Jack's face as Jack flinched away and smash the back of Jack's skull into the wall behind, something that only a guardian could have survived. Jack's vision immediately went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kiss**

Jack could no longer keep count on the days he'd spent in the clutches of Pitch's lair. He felt like an empty shell of himself, no longer caring what would happen to him. He spent what he imagined was daytime with Pitch, bruised and battered. He felt himself wearing away he could tell he'd lost weight and now felt that his once pure and delicate skin had been tarnished with fresh or old bruises and wounds. The nights were filled with nightmares, causing him to wake up in sweats with bone-chilling screams. Jack had been strong, he had resisted, willing himself to believe he would be rescued. However, as time passed he was unsure he ever would. He felt himself breaking as he thought warily about Jamie and his previous friends; the Guardians. However, Pitch seemed to believe he was not quite broken as he continued to torment and torture the small boy for what felt like months.

"Well, Jack it seems they've really had enough of you!" Pitch cackled at Jack, as he tried to gain his composure from the ritual beating. Fresh cuts lined his bare stomach and dripped down slowly to an old puddle on the floor of the chasm.

Jack refused to answer, knowing it would upset himself further and tried to think back to what he loved in the world. He bit his lip in deep thought, desperately trying to remember snow days and the laughter on the wind. However, Pitch's nightmares had taken its toll and they were replaced by screams of tormented children and long, dark and lonely nights. Jack allowed the tears to escape his eyes as he shuddered in pain. This caused Pitch to laugh furiously, his eyes gleaming viscously as he looked hungrily at the nuisance before him. He licked his lips which Jack caused Jack to sway with slight nausea. He was being treated like a piece of meat, a pawn in a big game and he was deadly frightened that this would inadvertently affect the people he wished were still his close companions.

"You see Jack, I'm sure we can stretch this fun out a little longer. Seen as you are the spirit of fun after all." Pitch grinned.  
"There's nothing more to me you can do Pitch, I'm already in pain, can't you see." Jack groaned with all the energy he could muster.  
"Ahh but what if I was to permanently separate you from the rest of the world Jack. Not even your fellow guardians will want to believe in you after I've finished. Your precious Jamie will be so distraught when he realises your heart will never belong to him!" He finished, menacingly.

Jack begun to struggle in his chains, whimpering until he broke down sobbing, left alone once again in the pitch black.

Pitch returned later, commanding his nightmares to unchain him from the wall, instead bonding his hands tightly behind his back and covering his eyes. They pushed Jack forward to an unknown location, he froze as his feet touched ground and heaved a sigh, hoping this would be the end. His feet barely noticed the difference as the temperature of the ground changed rapidly. He had no idea where he had been taken, but he could feel his heart pounding, trying to break free of the confines of his chest. Pitch clicked his fingers and his blindfold was removed. He had to blink his eyes to adjust to the strong moonlight that shone down upon them. Jack took a sharp intake of breath as he realised they had returned to his lake, which was ever frozen, in order to prevent further accidents. Jack was then forced back into his jacket, which hid the majority of his injuries. Just then there was a large rumbling, as the Earth opened to reveal Bunnymund on edge, and North's slay hurriedly landed on the lake, carrying North, Tooth and Jamie. Sandy floated down cautiously behind them. All gasped when they saw Jack with Pitch with his chained hands now free.

"I..." Jack started, unable to speak as his voice was so hoarse from aforementioned beatings.

Pitch laughed and whispered ' stay in silence' into Jack's ear whilst sprinkling dream sand over his eyes. With that Jack's eyes changed and his pupil's dilated and he was forced to close his mouth. Pitch put a hand on Jack's back and turned to look at the gathered guardians. Pitch smiled in a way that could be considered warm which did nothing but bring shivers to the groups.

"My dear fellows, I have brought you here to celebrate my being with Jack. He has been with me for many months now, well, what else goes better with darkness than cold." Pitch laughed.

The guardians gasped and looked towards Jack for denial, but other than wide eyes, had no argument. Bunnymumd growled at Jack, who was looking very scared at the whole notion of this meeting. Jack searched the faces of the group willing them to trust him, but saw no soft ones left. Even Jamie's face was screwed up in disgust.

"jack, how could it be... you're one of us..." Tooth started, before Bunnymund cut in, all the while glaring ferociously at Jack,  
"I knew there was something wrong with him, he was not cut out to be one of us. He betrayed Jamie for one."

Jack would have gasped and argued his point if had not been for the damn spell holding him still and quiet. He held his palms out, trying to indicate his innocence. It was then that North stepped forwards.

"I don't believe this... Jack answer us, something is up I know it is..." North said cautiously, hoping for the right answer.  
"Ah so you want proof, Jack, come here!" Pitch ordered, Jack felt his body move on its own.  
"Kiss me..." Pitch breathed. Jack felt sick as his lips crashed with his enemy's, he wanted so much to hurt Pitch but found he could only act upon the orders.

The groups mouths opened, shocked at the display in front of them. Jack had obviously just kissed Pitch but his eyes were wide with fear. Pitch took hold of Jack's hand and summoned his sand, whisking both away as the nightmares slowly faded into the shadows. None of the guardians said a thing, and all stoos staring at the spot where Jack Frost and Pitch Black had previously been. Bunnymund cleared his throat, startling the others from their thoughts.  
North pulled Jamie into a tight hug.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," he promised.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Abandoned**

Jack felt like his lungs were about to burst as they spun rapidly through the black sand tunnel. Losing his balance when he finally reached his destination, he fell flat on his face in the familiar lair that belonged to Pitch. His head spun from dizziness. HIs body loosened, however, when he was released from Pitch's spell. Only to convulse as coughs racked his body. Jack tensed as he wiped blood drip from the corner of his mouth. The taste was familiar but unwanted. He looked up wide eyed at Pitch once again.

"Ah, my poor frostbite," Pitch sneered, "I'm afraid there are a few side effects to my little spell... well for you at least," he smirked, taking no pity in Jack's weakened form.

Jack coughed harder before his vision began to fade and his body fell to the damp ground.

All four guardians and Jamie arrived at the North Pole with no one speaking. They gathered in North's cosy office sipping their sweet, hot drinks, trying to take it the whole situation.

"Jamie, you must stay a night, then tomorrow, well, we'll get you back to your home..." North started, and upon seeing Jamie's distressed look, added "one of us will always be there to guard you!".

Jamie's features softened and he put his tea down, allowing the warmth of the room and the rush of the day to lull him into a deep sleep. North moved him gently to the bed, noting that he was now much larger than Jack. In many ways Jack was still seen as an innocent child and North felt his heart clench at his memory of Jack's wide, fearful eyes. But this was before he remembered the kiss, and how hurt Jamie had looked. He wondered about how Jack could ever betray them after all the kindness they had shown the previously invisible spirit of winter.

_Line Break _

Back at the lair, Jack was dumped unceremoniously in a rather small cage which didn't allow him to raise any higher than sitting on his knees. He clutched the bars, before withdrawing his hands as the bars suddenly heated up. He inspected his hands, blowing gently with his frosty breath to cool down the angry welts on his palms. Pitch stood before him sneering at his prey.

"So now you've betrayed your beloved Jamie" he started.  
"No! I never, that was y...your spell," Jack stammered, interrupting Pitch.

Pitch came closer placing his hand on the cage, showing no signs of pain. Pitch glared down at the boy with hungry eyes. He slowly licked his lips as ideas popped into his head. His sly eyes frightened Jack and felt dominated as he was trapped with no where to run.

"Ahh, but only you and I know that Jack. I think I'll prove them right, you are nothing but a pain in my side. And now they will only see you as a whore!" Pitch laughed, as Jack fought tears.

Pitch felt life seeping through his veins as Jack's fears became known to him. He ordered his nightmares to chain Jack's feet and hands to the ground and then to leave. Jack struggled as best as he could, but he was already weakened from the spell Pitch had previously used. He grew out of breath as he rattled the chains, looking anywhere but at his captor. Pitch trailed a grey finger down from Jack's pure white hair, down his soft pale cheek and finally resting firmly on his neck. Jack squirmed as his airway was restricted, willing Pitch to once again leave him alone in the darkness. His wishes, however, were not met when Pitch's lips ghosted against Jack's ear, causing him to shudder in disgust. Jack turned his head but only succeeded in giving Pitch and opening to drag his tongue along Jack's frosty pale neck. Humming slightly at the boys sweet taste. Jack gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment fearful of Pitch's next moves. Before he knew it, Pitch crashed his mouth into Jack's. He began sucking and biting until he found the lips beneath suitably raw, bruised and swollen.

Jack couldn't hold back his tears as despair washed over him, he struggled to no avail against the chains. Pitch formed a dagger from his black sand and held it closes to the vein standing out in Jack's neck. Jack ceased his movements, scared to brush against the sharp blade. Pitch chuckled under his breath and brought the knife down to Jack's beloved, blue jumper. Before Jack could register what had happened the jumper was torn from his body leaving his pale, untouched flesh out in the open. Jack cried at the sudden loss of clothing, trying to think of anything but the situation at hand. Pitch touched Jack's sides gently before drawing his nails sharply down his chest. Jack gasped at the sharp pain before crying out as Pitch bit down on his neck leaving a trail of dark bruises. This continued till Jack's body was littered with the tiny, puckered marks. Jack writhed against the chains, embarrassed at the stirring caused by the unwanted actions. Thankfully, Pitch tore himself away from Jack, a smile crept on his face as he observed how Jack's pale skin had changed by his own hands.

Pitch was finally satisfied, when Jack could not hold back the racking sobs. He called upon his sand once more, returning to the lake with Jack.

_Line Break_

Jamie and Bunnymund travelled the tunnels back to his house the very next day in case he was missed. Stopping only for a quick glance at the warren which had left Jamie awestruck. As they stepped out of the burrow there were high winds which whipped heavy hailstones down at the two. Jamie's heart heaved, despite it all he still longed to be with Jack, to be the only one for him, the only one to mark him.

"Bunny... can we..."  
"Go to the lake?" Bunnymund finished. "I suppose one more time wouldn't hurt..."

With that they silently made their way to the lake, hoping to find an explanation to Jack's behaviour. Jamie shivered as the cold wind picked up. Bunnymund perked up, noticing something wrong. It was almost like the wind was protecting something. Bunnymund bounded forward, desperate to find Jack, with Jamie trailing behind, unable to keep up with Bunnymund's long jumps. Jamie wasn't looking where he was going when they finally reached the lake and ran straight into Bunnymund, who had paused suddenly.

"Ouch... ugh... what's up?" Jamie asked before peering round the imposing form of Bunnymund. "Jack?"

Before them Jack sat on the ice, with his head hidden behind his knees and his chest completely bare. Jack looked up in bewilderment, to terrified to understand the situation. It no longer felt real as the world spun dangerously and he tried to focus on the moving, blurred figures before him. Jamie gasped as he took in Jack's swollen lips and body dotted with darkening bruises that made Jamie's heart quiver with anger.

"Were you with Pitch again!" he hissed, to which Jack looked up with blank eyes.  
"Pitch? Pitch... Pitch," he murmured.  
"I can't believe this, those are love-bites!" Jamie screeched, "You whore, Jack Frost, You dirty whore..." He almost whispered the final bit before he could no longer hold his sobs in.

Bunnymund pulled Jamie closed to him, allowing one more glare at Jack before guiding Jamie away from the lake. Jack buried his face in his hands in utter confusion. His head buzzed from the hit he'd received from Pitch as he blacked out back at his old home.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, my student Wifi decided to die yesterday :(


End file.
